jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
George the Giant
}}George the Giant was a sideshow performer act on Season 3 of JayGT. He was eliminated in the Judge Cuts. George returned to JayGT: Redemption Island, where he was again eliminated in the Judge Cuts. Background George The Giant stands at an impressive seven foot three inches in height. After debuting as a sideshow performer in 1991, George the Giant appeared as Colossus in Tim Burtons movie "Big Fish" and also appeared in the movies "Tough Luck", "Firecracker", or "Relative Strangers" and television shows "The Tonight Show," "Touch By An Angel", "The Guardian", "The Strip", or "According To Jim." He has also appeared on CNN, The Learning Channel, The Discovery Channel, and The Travel Channel. He was born and raised in a small city near Los Angels called Bakersfield. When at the age of twelve he was taken to the county fair where he witnessed a sword swallower and fire-eater perform on the bally stage. George could barely believe what the human body could accomplish. It wasn't until George was twenty-one before he started to learn the sideshow art. That path was started when a family tragedy caused him to have a fear of fire. He decided he would over come his fear the same way he over came his fear of heights... head on. In the case of his fear of heights he bungee jumped, for this of fire, he would learn fire eating. While researching fire eating he discovered descriptions of other sideshow stunts and started learning them also. George has had the opportunities to travel around the world performing his brand of entertainment in all types of venues from nightclubs to libraries. He has also been in publications ranging from "The National Enquirer" to "Vogue." George hopes for his audience to keep dreaming big. http://www.georgethegiant.com Audition George the Giant's audition in Episode 303 consisted of drinking milk through a long straw he put through his nasal passage, and then setting firecrackers off on his torso. JayDK, Smack, Pennies, and Danger all voted "Yes", sending George to the Judge Cuts. Judge Cuts George the Giant's Judge Cuts performance in Episode 310 consisted of stapling dollar bills to his forehead and other parts of his body. George's performance was not strong enough to advance to the Quarterfinals, eliminating him from the competition along with Fancy Ray McCloney, the Best Lookin' Man in Comedy and Flambeaux. RI Qualifier George the Giant's audition in Episode RI17 consisted of performing his Season 3 audition routine again. Smack gave him a standing ovation. George's performance was strong enough to advance to the Vegas Round, along with Bruce Block. Vegas Round George the Giant was one of the Judges' Favorites in the Vegas Round. He was sorted into the "Danger Acts" category. George's performance in Episode RI19 consisted of again performing the straw milk-drinking routine. This time though, he was joined by James Corden. Smack again gave him a standing ovation. George's audition was strong enough to advance to the Judge Cuts, along with Mark The Knife. RI Judge Cuts Category:Acts Category:Danger Acts Category:Season 3 Acts Category:Season 3 Danger Acts Category:Accepted Acts Category:Season 3 Accepted Acts Category:Acts Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:RI Acts Category:RI Danger Acts Category:RI Accepted Acts